1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to amusement and/or exercise devices and, more particularly, to a novel device in which an occupant may be simultaneously spun about one axis and rotated about another axis normal thereto so that the occupant experiences simulated weightlessness.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The general public has become aware in recent years of the condition of weightlessness to which all objects and passengers in satellites and other flying objects are subjected. It is generally known that astronauts as well as other flyers are prepared in advance to cope with this condition by placing them in apparatus in which some of the aspects of weightlessness are simulated.
Attempts have been made to create simulating machines which will reproduce the effects of weightlessness and the foremost of these machines operate on a centrifugal force principle in which the occupant rides in a seat carried on the outward end of a rotating arm. Although such a device is operable for its intended purpose, the machine is expensive and requires skilled persons to operate the controls and to monitor the proceedure. In other devices, such as of the amusement type, passengers ride in rotating and spinning cars which are carried on opposite ends of a rotating arm. However, this device requires an operator to handle the controls and to monitor the action. Also, the occupants of the cars have no control over the proceedure or operations of the machine so that full reliance is assumed by the non-participating operator.
Therefore, a long standing need has existed to provide a weightlessness simulating apparatus which not only rotates and spins the occupant about axis normal to each other but which also provides basic controls which are operated by the occupant.